


Learning Hope

by PsychoticWifey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticWifey/pseuds/PsychoticWifey
Summary: Man fuck i dont know how make titles.Komaru Naegi is the principal of little hopes peakMakoto naegi is the principal of new hopes peakByakuya Togami Is the principal of Hopes Peak School For DelinquentsNagito Komaeda, the husband of hajime hinata future foundation leader, helps togami at his school.What will happen if they all develop a special program? What kind of program? I guess you'll have to read
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 39





	Learning Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this abandoned work i may continue again. Unedited

"Holy crap," i said. "Kirigiri-san, I’ve been accepted," I said to my mentor at the future foundation's police academy. She smiled kindly.

"I gave a recommendation." Kyoko Kirigiri, she's in charge of the detective department here, she’s also a close friend to the principal of hopes peak, some have suspected they are dating. 

"I also got you in the principal's program."  
Okay, now i know they're screwing.  
The principal program is a program taught by Makoto Naegi, the principal, Togami Byakuya, the principal of hopes peak for troubled youth, and a recent addition Nagito Komaeda, the shsl hope, and co-owner of the future foundation. 

“This year you will be working with two other students. I hope you’re prepared.”  
“Of course.”

Nagitos pov

“No, you can not leave to go teach at Togami’s school.” hajime said.  
“Chiaki said i can,” i said, finishing packing my suitcase.  
“Chiaki isn’t your husband!” he said getting more annoyed. “Clearly Chiaki makes better decisions than you do.”  
“would you sto-” hajime began before our tv cut on by itself revealing Chiaki’s hologram.

“Both of you be quiet. Hajime, don't yell at Nagito when he wasn't yelling at you. Nagito stop acting like a baby. Hajime is just scared you’ll get in trouble and he’ll be lonely without his idiot.” 

Hajime folded his arms and started trying to unpack my suitcase. “Quit it. I'm going to go teach. I’ve stayed here with you for so long but the future foundation isn’t my thing. I want to-” 

“be a stepping stone to the symbols of hope. I know.” he looked defeated. Wow, this is the first time i got my way in years. “Well i was gonna say help nurture the future but the whole future stuff is your thing.”

"yeah stick with hope you rat.” hajime insulted

“it's GAY rat to you, sir.”  
“You ready to go?" Akane said with her bags and a sad expression. “Akane you too?” hajime walked up to her and gave her a hug. “I see myself in those brats.” 

“I do too.” Fuyuhiko said holding peko’s hand as she cried the whole time. Wow, such emotion. “I-i'm g-going too, they need a nurse.” mikan said weakly. Kazuchi gave a toothy grin. “I'm going too! It's not fair how badly they get treated.” his eyes lit up.

“Are you gonna miss me, miss. Sonia?”  
She gave a kind smile. “Why would i, Gundam and i are going too!” Kazuchi gave a wounded look. “Every time I think I’ve escaped Gundam he comes back.” 

Hajime huffed and turned to me. “You’re taking all the good ones.” I chucked. “Whaaat, you have hiyoko.”  
“All she does is bitch and complain.” “Exactly! You’re perfect for each other! There’s no difference between you two.” he hit me in my shoulder. 

“Hajime! I’ve discovered the difference. You hit like a bitch and she doesn't!” I started wheezing from laughter as he starts hitting me more. “Domestic abuse!” Chiaki says. 

“I miss when you were addicted to hope! You were nicer!” he started pouting again. “Aw Hajime, I miss when you didn't have talent.”

“Alright, I’m gonna shoot him. Take him.” “ahahaha bye Hajime don't forget to visit!” “screw all of you”

Kokichi's point of view

"Aye brat, get up it's time for you to go home." I got up from laying on the holding cell's floor. "What? Not even gonna try and call my dead parents this time?" I laughed at the pitiful rude bastard. "A talentless brat like you? It's obvious your parents killed themselves. I would rather die than have a talentless brat like you."

"I do have a talent! I'm the-"  
"Ultimate supreme leader. And my little brother so treat him with respect you filthy rent a cop." Shit, it's Togami. I was hoping Ibuki was coming to pick me up. The police officer trembled. "Of course sir. I'm sorry i didn't know you adopted h-"

"Don't try to excuse yourself pig. You’re dismissed clear your desk." The pig smiled. "Sorry sir but you don't have that authority." Doesn't he know he used to work for the future foundation? Togami dialed someone on his phone. "Officer 051 is dismissed for insulting Kokichi." 

"HE DID WHAT?!" Nagitos voice boomed in the speaker.  
“Oh god.” mikan whimpered. “FLOOR IT!”  
“Nagito please we are almost there.”  
“Not. My. Son. Bitch.” Nagito angrily shouted.

“Not. Our. Son. BItch.” sonia said. Fuyuhiko shrugged. “You heard them.” the loud sound of tires burning was heard and togami hung up the phone. “Lets wait for their arrivia-”

“i'm here.” nagito gave his sweet smile and mikan gave me a hug. While nagito and sonia were screaming at the top of their lungs, mikan was comforting me. “God what did you say to the kid.”kazuichi said. “haha.." he rubbed the back of his neck.

After sonia's throat got sore, gundam to her took the car and soon we all piled in. "Kokichi why were you arrested in the first place?" Nagito asked.

"The cops just wanted to cause problems." I muttered.  
"Kokichi i do not have the patience for any lies right now." After seeing that the cop was crying some minutes ago i dont wanna test his cool. "I said all cops are bastards and they just arrested me."

"They cant do that!" Togami stated the obvious.  
"But they did." Akane oinked calling them pigs. "Shit im late for my date with makoto...again." Togami said and mikan facepalmed. "Y-y" she clears her throat. "You should call him. We are gonna get you there in no time." And before we knew it mikan...MIKAN was burning rubber speeding to makotos house.

"Ahaha! Wow babycakes!" Aunt ibuki said excitedly and pressed a kiss into mikans cheek.

I call aunt ibuki because theres been multiple times ive been in a holding cell and aunt ibuki always got me out without telling togami,Makoto, Nagito And Hajime.

You see when Makoto gets called he says:"im very disappointed in you kokichi." And that really hurts my feelings. When Togami gets called he bitches and complains the whole ride home. When Hajime gets called its always intimidating as he is standing over you with his mix match eyes that i swear glows. "Dont think for one second that Nagito is gonna hear about this." That brings me to my last one, the worst, Nagito Komaeda, The Mother I Didnt Know I Was Asking for. 

The best way i can explain this is he says my full name in such a calm voice:"Kokichi Ouma, You are in so much trouble." It makes me wish i was still at the orphanage sometimes. 

Especially if he heard it from someone else. Yeah start digging yourself a grave you're not getting out of this one.

Byakuya ended up leaving us and went on his date i can only hope was successful. We ended up getting to Nagitos second house close to the school. Thats where i live, separate from Nagito and Hajime. They never explained why and i never complained. 

I tried to make my way to my room. "Dont you avoid me kokichi." Nagito called. 

"Uh oh, little mans in trouble" taunted kazuichi.

Shit.


End file.
